In some situations, various objects such as aircraft vehicles call for inspection at one or more generally known locations. For example, if a vehicle were to sustain an impact such as during a collision of two vehicles, it may be desirable to inspect one or both of the impacted vehicles at the impact location which generally can be determined by observing the impact or by a post-collision examination of the vehicles. At other times, statistical data may call for inspection of a group of objects at one or more generally known location. In situations where visual inspection cannot easily or adequately inspect the objects such as to determine whether or not there is internal structural damage after an impact, an alternative method of inspection is desirable.
Examples of vehicle objects that may call for inspection include aircraft, maritime vessels, automobiles, and other large investment assemblies. Examples of structure objects that may call for inspection include petrochemical facilities, power generation facilities, nuclear facilities, water treatment plants, etc. Effective inspection of such vehicle and structure objects may advantageously extend the operational lifespan of the objects.
One technique frequently used to inspect features or characteristics of an object at a generally known location includes disassembling the object in order to access interior elements. Although disassembly provides access to interior surfaces that are otherwise difficult to inspect, this technique is often time consuming and expensive.
Another technique for inspecting features or characteristics of an object includes using an application of ultrasonics. For example, pulse echo ultrasonics may be used to assess impact damage to the skin of various vehicles or structures; however, the ultrasonic method cannot assess impact damage to nearby stiffeners when the damage occurs further into the stiffener than can be interrogated with the pulse echo ultrasonics.
An alternative technique for inspecting features or characteristics of an object at a generally known location utilizes X-ray Back Scattering imaging. X-ray Back Scattering imaging involves generating images of the object using an X-ray imaging system. One advantage of X-ray Back Scattering imaging is that it reduces inspection time and costs since it may not require disassembly in order to inspect interior elements.
Traditional X-ray imaging and X-ray Back Scattering systems are often large cumbersome systems. For example, traditional X-ray imaging systems generally require large 160 kilovolt X-ray tubes hooked up to a large high voltage power supply. As a result of the large X-ray tube and power supply, such systems generally require cooling to prevent overheating. In general, it is not uncommon for such systems to weight up to 1000 pounds making them very cumbersome.